


Game of Souls

by Korva_Chthonic



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korva_Chthonic/pseuds/Korva_Chthonic
Summary: I just wanted to enjoy Undertale. Kick back, tease my brother, and eat all the ice cream possible while doing it.Then, on a super cliche dark and stormy night, I get killed and soul dragged into the crazy, time-looping world of the game.But only as a soul.You can guess how well that turns out.





	Game of Souls

I stared out the window at the flock of pigeons crowded together, all staring right back, with those soulless, unblinking black eyes. Those eyes of the devil himself. If the devil was a feathered, flying rat that crapped on your car. It was a nice new Honda, too.

I’d been having an interesting day. Next to my laundry getting bleached somehow and getting a grand total of three guys hitting on me just today, this wasn’t that high on the weird-o-meter.

I furrowed my brows, eyes stinging trying my best to keep up this absurd contest. It was like they were feathered snakes without eyelids. The apartment door slamming open cut off my train of thought. I blinked furiously as the flock was startled away by the sound.

An arm wrapped around my neck and a fist came down on my head in an uncomfortably passionate noogie. “There’s my sis! Ava, how’re ya doing?”

I gave my brother a deadpan look and struggled to wrench myself free.”Fine! Or I would be if you let me go, Matthew!”

My brother’s blue eyes twinkled with mischief, keeping his deathgrip on my neck. I finally let out a sigh, then elbowed him in the stomach, hard. I gave a smirk as he doubled over gasping onto the floor.

He was a nice, tall, heavy set dude, with lean muscles from his biking hobby. He got his shock of light blonde hair from our mom, and the nice tanning skin from Dad. In stark contrast, my brunette hair and ghoulish white skin were from the opposite parents. That, and I was pretty short at an average 5’ 1” with a thin build.

“Now look who’s schooled?” I teased, a smile stretching across my face. My feet took me into the kitchen.

Matt wheezed, getting back up with a betrayed expression. “W-Well, I guess then I won’t share the new game with you, then.” He lifted his laptop case meaningfully.

I stilled. He wouldn’t _dare_.

He gave me the same smirk I’d worn. “Yup, Undertale- the game you’ve been dying to get your hands on. Did you not have the funds?”

Oh, he would dare.

My body bristling with barely contained rage, I lunged for the laptop. Matt lifted it out of reach, and I was left glaring at him, jumping up to try and grab it, like a tiny child. It was useless, and he laughed right in my broiling red face, cheeks bulging. This was basically our relationship: we would both teased each other mercilessly, and sometimes it gets physical. Most of the time it was simply petty stuff like this. Family stuff is weird.

My brother put on a serious face. “If you wanna play, I want the chance to do it first- I bought it, after all. And I wanna do all the routes.”

“Fine,” came my defeated reply. Stupid big brothers with their stupid tallness and stable jobs and stupid smug faces. Matt gave me a pat on the back as I deflated.

Stupid.

-

It was like a week later Matt finally gave me the chance to play. I’d been being as annoying as possible so he’d finally finish it, and it finally paid off in the form of him shoving his laptop into my arms. He was weirdly quiet afterwards. Oh well. Brothers will be brothers.

I stared at the Steam screen in barely contained, fangirlish glee. I could finally play! Opening the game, I watched the intro and named my character, finally off on my virtual adventure. Ava away! I giggled at my weird thoughts, and began guiding my avatar down the dark tunnels of the Underground.

-

I laughed when Toriel would call me and have her phone stolen by that Annoying Dog, and all the different (and slightly disgusting) snail facts she had. I loved the moments when Sans or Papyrus cracked a joke, and their hilarious antics. I think Undyne was by far my favorite, with her fiery passion and awesome spears (that I died like twenty times to). I was a little iffy with Alphys, because she kinda sorta lied to my face. I don't like people lying to me.

Asgore was just downright tragic, in my opinion. Still, I agreed with Toriel when she said he should’ve taken the initiative. Maybe take some dying people’s souls, or something along those lines.

Flowey was the biggest jerk ever, until I finished the Pacifist Route.

-

As the Pacifist Route credits closed (I didn’t notice the flash of red eyes from Frisk), angry tears poured down my cheeks. Dangit. I rubbed at my eyes. Asriel didn’t deserve that. Stupid game, making me not able to save him. I didn’t care how immature I sounded for a twenty-year old.

Time for some senseless ice cream eating to make me feel better.

I sat back and gazed at the start screen again, stuffing my face full of rocky road in my mini depression episode. Why did they make it so you could save everyone but the one who needed saving the most? Was it supposed to be some dumb aesop for life? That you couldn’t save everyone?

I called BS on that. Another spoonful went down, joining the other scoops in my stomach. It felt heavy and the sweetness was uplifting. I didn’t really care, but a brain freeze was coming on. Bury my misery, unhealthy junk that tastes like happiness feels!

Lightning flashed outside, illuminating the dark apartment. Matt was gone, out late working. It was lonely, wallowing in my misery in an empty home.

Maybe another play through would cheer me up, I thought blandly. I hadn’t done a route where I killed something yet. I reached for the keyboard. Thunder crashed outside, and the lights of the nightlight and desk lamp flickered for a moment, and then went dark.

And then my screen blacked out. My body froze, and my simmering depression and rage at the world exploded. I grabbed the computer and it was so cathartic, making it look like a ragdoll in my hands. I should do this more often.

“Seriously?” I screamed, shaking the computer. It didn’t reply, obviously.

I glared, and took a deep breath. Setting it back down, I wasn’t willing to risk my brother’s anger for my own petty anger. More ice cream was needed, so I shoved my face back into my tub.

-

A red light blared behind my eyelids, and I groggily lifted them. What was that…? I thought sleepily, yawning. I must’ve fallen asleep…in my ice cream bucket, judging by my sticky chin. My gaze locked on the screen, and suddenly I was wide awake.

The laptop screen now showed lines of red text against the black background, kind of like a weird error message.. Was it broken?

**Why....? You’ve already gone down this path. Why do it again?**

The frick? I clicked around with the mouse, but the cursor was nowhere to be found. I experimented with the keyboard. No reaction or input.

**Are you just a sick freak? Wanting to loop this world over and over again…? Out of some twisted sense of nostalgia?**

Okay, now I was freaking out. There was no way I did this. Maybe Matt? But it was his laptop, so he wouldn’t want to mess with it.

**When will you learn...that your actions have consequences? That your SINS CAN’T BE ERASED?!**

And the laptop was probably haunted, I decided, still very freaked out. Was it talking to me? Or about Matt? Hopefully him. It was HIS laptop after all.

“P-Please go away, evil computer spirit…?” I asked in a very high voice, slowly edging away from the aforementioned computer. I got to the back of the office chair before a burst of static hit my ears.

**I won’t be going anywhere. You, on the other hand….?**

More static crackled and shot around me, and sparks began zipping across the laptop. Lightning flashed outside, and struck the window, making it explode. I let out a cry of alarm and fear. Adrenaline made my heart beat furiously, blood rushing in my ears.

Another boom sounded and a second fork of lightning struck from the outside, and was attracted to the only person in the room- me. At the same time, the electric sparks of the computer reached out to the lightning rod I’d become, spasming and gasping on the floor. The jolt finally stopped my heart, and I let out my final scream.  
A cry for somebody, anybody, to come save me.

But nobody came.

A bright, navy blue flashed out of my chest into the shape of a heart, and a red string tugged it into the nearly fried laptop, still live with energy. 

**=) You’re coming with me.**


End file.
